


Temptation

by jirkas815



Category: Rammstein
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Kytarista známý po celém světě, za peníze, které má, si může pořídit cokoliv. Jen srdce je narozdíl od bankovního účtu jaksi prázdné. A osoba, kterou tolik potřebuje, je tak vzdálená, jako je blízko. Poslední prosincový večer však skrývá i jiný začátek, než jen ten nového roku.Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Emigrate - Temptation  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vViQUsR8uoM

Dům zaplavovalo ticho. Jak příhodné, jediný den v roce, kdy by jím měla burácet muzika, kolem se povalovat lahve s alkoholem a celou atmosféru jen podporovat smích, ale nic z toho se nedělo. Neobvykle mrtvý obývací pokoj zel prázdnotou, jeho zařízení vypadalo úplně stejně jako v kterýkoliv jiný den, televize, výbava pro kočku, pohovka, konferenční stolek, pod ním chlupatý koberec, jenž příjemně hřál bosá chodidla osamělého muže. Nic navíc, jen jediná plechovka piva právě na malém dřevěném stolku. Usrkával z ní už bezmála dvě hodiny, na klíně mourovatého kocoura, hladil jej mezi ušima v jemné šedobílé srsti, u toho zdlouhavě přemýšlel nad vším, zároveň nad ničím.

 _Další rok za námi,_ prolétlo muži hlavou, když spíše nuceně upil, pivo za tu dobu ve vyhřáté místnosti úplně zteplalo. Ušklíbl se a položil si otázku, zda by neměl nepoživatelnou tekutinu prostě vylít a raději si neudělat jen čaj. Nebo by také mohl vytáhnout alespoň limonádu, když už slavil toho Silvestra nepříjemně nudným způsobem. Jenže kocour, spokojeně se mu rozvalující v klíně, vypadal, že se v dohledné době nepohne ani o centimetr. Neměl srdce na to, aby ho jen tak setřásl, setrval proto ve stejné poloze, pouze se s ohleduplností, jakou dokázal projevit snad jen svému chlupáči, natáhl pro ovladač v naději, že televize poskytne alespoň částečnou zábavu. _Proč jsem vlastně odřekl tu party?_ položil si zdánlivě jednoduchou otázku.

Odpověď se ale jevila ještě jednodušší. Takhle sám si mohl připustit její znění, mohl se klidně i nahlas zamýšlet nad faktem, že nechtěl jít chlastat se svými přáteli právě kvůli jednomu z nich. Obával se svého jednání v opilecké malátností, odmítal se ztřískat do němoty před svým dlouholetým přítelem, nechtěl udělat nějakou pitomost, která by se mu po pár pivech a panácích zdála být naprosto geniálním nápadem. Podělal by to, zabil všechny ty roky přátelství jednou jedinou pitomostí, která se stávala velmi pravděpodobnou i za střízlivého stavu. A taky by tím úplně pohřbil kapelu. Nemohl blbnout, tak zvolil méně nebezpečnou možnost. Pokoušel se o co nejmenší třecí plochu. Fakt, že by se mu jeho přítel, rovněž kytarista, už nikdy nepodíval do očí, nepromluvil na něj... stahoval se mu žaludek jen při pomyšlení, že by jej vážně nadobro ztratil.

Svoje city si uvědomil teprve nedávno, ale nejspíš o nich věděl již dlouho předtím. Často se přistihl, kterak na Paula zírá téměř s otevřenými ústy, jak se nemůže nabažit jeho uvolněného smíchu, vždy skvělé nálady a optimismu, který u nikoho jiného nepozoroval. Patřil jen k jediné osobě, jeho povaha Richardovi učarovala téměř okamžitě, první setkání očí, první vyměněná slova a věděl, že tomu chlapovi dříve či později podlehne úplně. A jak odhadoval, tak se i stalo. Bránil se, zapíral sebe sama i vše ostatní, nalhával si nějaké kecy, vysvětlení, že jeho vztah k druhému je čistě přátelský, leč nakonec musel ustoupit, dát svědomí za pravdu. Podlehl, poddal se. Nechal se strhnout do víru citů, z nichž není návratu. Nemohl nic přiznat, tak se jen užíral. Snažil se mu vyhýbat, kromě společných zkoušek a koncertů jej téměř nepotkával, raději se zavřel doma, trávil co nejvíc času se svým kocourem, před ním se nemusel přetvařovat. Úsměv nahradila starostmi a špatně potlačovanou touhou strhaná tvář, oči posmutněly, celý jeho výjev poklesl, jako by snad měl každou chvíli zemřít. Netušil, kde se v něm bere ta schopnost přepnout, hrát na svoje okolí i fanoušky tak přesvědčivé divadlo, ale bral to jako velké plus. Neoplýval sílou cokoliv vysvětlovat.

Zhluboka se nadechl, zkontroloval čas na displeji telefonu, do půlnoci zbývalo necelých pět hodin. Povzdech. Slíbil si, že vydrží vzhůru aspoň do té dvanácté, přivítá nový rok přípitkem... nejspíš vody, zapomněl nakoupit. Nepřipravoval velkou oslavu, tak proč něco kupovat. Rozhodl se pro přípitek pivem, nějaká ta plechovka se v ledničce ještě chladila. Možná i něco dalšího, ale nekontroloval, jaké má doma zásoby alkoholu. Pohladil kocoura a slabě se pousmál, když chlupáč jeho péči odměnil hlasitým zapředením, přivřel oči a lehkým postrčením hlavou si vynutil další pozornost.

Nikdy nezalitoval svého rozhodnutí pořídit si domácí zvíře. Poslední rok, možná i o kousek déle, se vlastně jen nudil, stejně téměř nenahrávali, nejezdili po koncertech, najednou se mu navršila spousta času. Smysluplné využití pro něj neměl, maximálně občas vytáhl kytaru a ve své vlastní menší zkušebně v patře domu jen tak pro sebe hrál, občas i celé hodiny vydržel drtit ovladač od konzole a vyhrávat nějaké stupidní závodní videohry. Proti počítači to bylo snadné, proti Schneiderovi méně. Návštěvy si u něj ale zrovna dveře nepodávaly, bubeník trávil čas se svojí rodinou, Flake rovněž, Oliver a Paul se sbalili a odjeli na dovolenou, jejich zápal pro objevování všeho možného i nemožného Richard nesdílel, Till zase pracoval na svých soukromých projektech. Rammstein zkrátka pauzovali a Richard byl jediný, kdo neměl pořádné plány. Proto se jednoho dne prostě sebral, sedl do auta a vyrazil za svým šíleným nápadem. Pohrával si s myšlenkou vlastnit kočku už déle, nějaké dva roky určitě, ale až teď si dodal potřebnou odvahu. Cestou do útulku se u něj projevila i dlouho postrádaná upřímná radost. Dát domov nějakému opuštěnému čtyřnohému stvoření se mu zdálo úžasné, proto chovatelské stanice rovnou zavrhl.

***

_Telefonicky se domluvil už den předem, proto s jistotou parkoval poměrně rychle. Útulek stál na samém okraji města, zahrada už byla možná až za jeho hranicí. A byla obrovská. Kam oko dohlédlo, tam kočka. Hrály si společně i samy, pobíhaly po jarní zelené trávě a užívaly si života. Richard si dopřál jednu cigaretu pro uklidnění nervů, i proto auto nechal kousek dál, aby stíhal dojít tak akorát. Zatřásl dlaněmi, aby z nich vyhnal i poslední náznak nejistoty, a stiskl zvonek._

_Usměvavá postarší dáma s dlouhými šedivými vlasy jej pozvala dovnitř, ve zkratce mu převyprávěla, jak taková adopce kočky funguje, nabídla mu kávu, kterou s díkem přijal, poradila a vypustila, do té doby v ohledu chovu zvířat amatérského, muže mezi chlupaté koule. Koťata, jejich kukadla, mláděcí srst, rozčepýřená a trčící na všechny strany, zvědavé okukování i postrkování maličkými tlapkami, rázem roztál, nechal se očichávat, prohlížet, tu pohladil černou kočku, tu hnědobílého kocoura, vžil se do okamžiku a naprosto zapomněl, kdo vlastně je. Bylo mu to ukradené. Vůbec ho nezajímalo, že je ten slavný Richard Kruspe, kytarista metalové kapely Rammstein, u nějž by jen málokdo očekával takový nadšený výraz v obležení koček._

_"Co říkáte?" zeptala se paní optimistickým tónem. Jistěže jej poznala, už po telefonu se mu tuto skutečnost nezdráhala oznámit, evidentně ji jeho počínání velmi příjemně překvapilo._

_"Kdyby se mi vešli do obýváku všichni..." nechal větu vyznít do prázdna. Muselo jí dojít, kam tím míří. Neochotně se zvedl z podlahy, kam si stačil dřepnout, aby na koťata lépe dosáhl, a jal se prohlédnout i zbytek domu a zahrady._

_"Chápu," prohodila s úsměvem, ukazovala kolem a jmenovala jednotlivá zvířata, představovala jejich povahy i nelehké osudy. U jednoho kocoura se zdržela déle. Sotva čtyřměsíční kluk, mourovatá šedobílá barva zářila čistotou a zvídavé modré oči jej pozorovaly z bezpečné vzdálenosti. Jeho výraz shledal nedůvěřivým, i když nevěděl, kdy konkrétně začal s jistotou rozpoznával kočičí výrazy. Jednu přední packu ukrýval obvaz. Dozvěděl se, že je v útulku pouze týden, packu mu jeho předchozí majitel ošklivě poranil a pravděpodobně bude celý život kulhat. Prý nikomu nedůvěřuje, kvůli špatným zkušenostem se straní lidí i ostatních zvířat. Richarda téměř bodlo u srdce, jen to slyšel. Zmocnilo se jej nutkání předchozímu majiteli vrazit. Něčím železným, to by bylo ideální. Zkusil to. Natáhl ke chlupáči ruku, dával si záležet, aby se vyvaroval prudšímu pohybu, pomalu ji pozvedl a nechal ve vzduchu několik centimetrů od kočičího čenichu._

_Kocour nejprve ucukl, nakonec k nastavené dlani čuchl, několikrát do ní strčil zdravou tlapkou a po dobrých dvaceti minutách zkoušení, dedukování a vyhodnocování situace se o ni hlavou otřel._

***

A tehdy věděl, že vyhrál. To malý trdlo, jak ale zjistil až později, si ho vlastně vybralo. Majitelka útulku ještě dlouho nevěřícně vrtěla hlavou, nejinak se tvářila i v okamžiku, kdy si chlupáče odnášel k autu v plastové přepravce, ale v jejích očích si všiml... hrdosti? Měl radost. Ryzí a upřímnou radost. Pět návštěv tomuto naprosto kouzelnému okamžiku předcházelo, trávil s kocourem kolikrát i hodiny, aby se s ním seznámil dostatečně. Když doma konečně otevřel dvířka přepravky, kocour se neostýchal, objevoval, zkoušel, pozoroval, užíval si. A Richard rovněž, samota jeho dům konečně opustila, i když s ním obydlí sdílel jen kocour, pořád lepší než se užírat.

Nakonec mu dal jméno Draco. Nějak mu prolétlo hlavou a zdálo se mu k těm očím úplně přesné. A taky k ostrým zubům, které nesčetněkrát zkoušely jeho oblečení, pelíšek, škrabadlo, nejraději pak kůži na rukou. Takové zuby prostě mohlo mít jedině mládě draka, ač skryté za kočičí srstí. Nyní však jen klidně ležel, nechal se hladit mezi ušima, spokojeně odpočíval. Vyklubal se z něj mazlivý společník vyžadující pozornost, po vyděšenosti a plachosti ani stopa.

Richard by zřejmě ve stejné poloze setrval až do půlnoci, kdyby jej krátce po osmé nevyrušil zvonek. Zaúpěl. Neměl tu nejmenší náladu na otravné fanoušky, kteří náhodou zrovna zjistili jeho adresu. Nijak jinak si to vysvětlit neuměl, jeho přátelé byli nejspíš u Tilla, možná u Schneidera, a oslavovali. Nespokojeně zavrčel, hmátl po ovladači a televizi zase vypnul. Pozorně vzal do náruče kocoura, pohladil jej, změna polohy způsobila nesouhlasné mňouknutí, avšak nic víc, drápky se přidržel šedivého trička, v náruči se mu vlastně líbilo. Kytarista obešel stolek, prošel do chodby a s nádechem, který signalizoval jen připravenou nadávku a peprné odpálení narušitele jeho klidu do míst, kam slunce nesvítí, vzal za kliku.

Jeho překvapení snad nemohlo být větší, když na dlážděné cestě přede dveřmi nespatřil neznámou tvář, ale svého přítele. Paul se usmíval jako měsíček na hnoji, jinak se tvářil jen ve velice výjimečných situacích, když se atmosféra jevila nadmíru vážně, což se teď nedělo. Paul chtěl pozdravit, jenže kocour mňouknutím upozornil na svoji přítomnost a vzal mu z úst všechna slova.

"Nepochlubil ses, že máš kočku," pronesl místo toho nadšeně, natáhl ruku a pohladil jej v husté dlouhé srsti.

"Neptal ses," opáčil Richard.

"Nenapadlo mě to," zamumlal rádoby omluvně, "kdo by k tobě tipoval zrovna kočku? Čekal bych spíš nějakýho vlčáka, když už zvíře. Představíš nás?"

Zvedl k němu zrak, modré oči zářily příjemným překvapením. Paul svoji lásku ke zvířatům nikdy neskrýval. Na ulici běžně drbal v srsti na krku úplně cizí psy, hladil kočky, pokud se k němu uráčily přijít, věnoval jim péči i přes to, že vůbec nevěděl, komu patří. Richard se usmál. V tu chvíli jej snad miloval ještě víc. Pozval ho dovnitř, sníh poletoval všude okolo, mrzlo a zima nepříjemně zalézala do každé skuliny v oblečení. Mikina se zdála značně nedostačující.

"Takže," ujal se slova v chodbě, když konečně zavřel vchodové dveře, "tohle je Draco. Draco, Paul. Doufám, že budete kamarádi," rýpnul si, v životě by ho nenapadlo, že bude někomu takhle oficiálně představovat obyčejného kocoura. I když on obyčejný nebyl. Byl to jeho chlupáč, po všech stránkách dokonalý společník.

"Jak dlouho ho máš?" započal starší výslech, za což si vysloužil protočení očí.

"Půl roku."

"Půl roku a nic neřekneš?" dostalo se mu nechápavé reakce. Jen pokrčil rameny.

"Hádám," ukončil dobrou atmosféru, znovu se projevilo to pokušení udělat jednu určitou pitomost, "že jsi nepřišel, protože sis usmyslel, že bys po cestě, nebo rovnou u mě mohl potkat kočku." Úsměv na Paulově tváři zamrzl, zjevně takovou poznámku nečekal. Kousavý tón, který Richard ani nezamýšlel, prostě se tak nějak objevil sám od sebe, jej taky částečně vyvedl z míry.

"Máš pravdu, nepřišel," připustil. Neostýchal se, shodil kabát, odložil ho na věšák, skopl boty a vydal se prozkoumat ledničku, jako by tam bydlel. Vytáhl dvě piva, cestou do obýváku jedno podal Richardovi do volné ruky, kecl sebou na pohovku a plechovku otevřel. "Chtěl jsem si promluvit. Ale nebudu na tebe řvát přes půl baráku, takže kdybys byl tak laskav a přišel sem..." naznačil, ukázal vedle sebe, pohodlně se rozvalil, nohy vyhodil na konferenční stolek, jen tak tak minul rozpité pivo, kterého si všiml až teď, ale nějak to neřešil. V jakémsi zvláštním polosedu čekal na reakci. Richard se zpožděním pohnul nohama, nechal se jimi odnést až k místu, kde byl očekáván. Posadil se vedle, Draco zjevně usoudil, že je na koberci něco zajímavého a vyskočil mu z náruče.

"Promluvit?" zopakoval trochu nejistě. "Tak jo, stejně bych se tě nezbavil, i kdybych třeba chtěl, tak... mluv." Náznak, že jeho společnost vítá, se ukázal už v tónině hlasu, jakkoliv nepříjemně se pokoušel znít. Paul ji uměl rozeznat a zařadit poměrně přesně, i teď si všiml, že není na obtíž, právě naopak.

"Jde mi o tohle," začal filozoficky, "posledních pět let jsi vždycky Silvestra plánoval ty. A letos... nejenže jsi nic nevymyslel, dokonce ses vykašlal i na tu party u Schneidera. Místo toho dřepíš doma a... a co? Nějak se ti to nepodobá. Společnost lidí jsi vyměnil za kocoura, i když moc pěknýho, ale takovej introvert jsi nebýval. Máš pocit, že jsem si nevšiml tý změny? Toho, jak se nám vyhýbáš? Nebo se nebavíš jen se mnou? Nejsem blbej, Richarde, něco s tebou je. A já si začínám dělat starosti."

Musel přiznat, že ty zmíněné starosti nepřeslechl. Vnímal je, ten výraz plný obav je jen podtrhoval. Polkl, vymýšlení za pochodu nikdy zrovna na výbornou nezvládal, teď aby improvizoval, vymyslel něco uvěřitelného, což se u Paula nedalo ani s předem připraveným scénářem. Každý se před ním měnil na úplně průhledného. Četl mezi řádky zatraceně dobře, odhadoval pravou náladu lidí při všemožných příležitostech, i když lhala osoba naproti němu sebelíp, poznal to. Teď, když se ocitl pod jeho drobnohledem, začínal se cítit nekomfortně. Zavrtěl se, nervozitu skryl za prostou potřebu změnit polohu. Nenápadně se o kousek odsunul, potřeba úniku před vševidoucíma očima rostla. Přestože měřil víc, připadal si mnohem menší a zranitelnější, jako by se ocitl někde v horách uprostřed obrovské bouře. Zamotala se mu hlava, tohle nesměřovalo k jinému konci, právě poslední večer v roce se všechny jeho city blížily k protrhnutí přehrady a zaplavení vesnice pod ní. Jenže jaká bude reakce obyvatelstva? Utopí se? Utečou ještě dřív, než se k nim voda dostane, nebo potom odplavou tak jednoduše, že si toho ani nevšimne? Na tyto otázky neznal odpověď. Ani na tu, kde sebral zrovna takovou metaforu, ale nechal to být, na slovíčkaření nezbyl prostor.

"Pár věcí se změnilo," připustil, rozhodujíc se vzít věci tak nějak oklikou a doufat, že Paulovi nedojde, co se v něm odehrává. Pravdivou myšlenku na předem prohraný boj s jeho schopností vědět předem odsunul do pozadí. "Prostě... jsem... potřeboval na chvíli vypnout. Měli jsme teď výjimečně docela dost volna, tak jsem chtěl... přemejšlet, pár věcí zpracovat a rozhodnout se... co se sebou dál."

"Takže se něco stalo? Řekl bych, že něco blbýho, když se tváříš takhle vážně," nadhodil Paul opatrně. Začínal tušit, vnitřně možná i trochu jásat. Nepředbíhal však událostem.

"Blbýho... asi jak se to vezme," řekl, aby se nedostali do obležení trapného ticha. Nenáviděl to dusné mlčení.

"A řekneš mi, o co jde?"

Zamyslel se. Proč by měl cokoliv říkat? Paul se ukázal před jeho dveřmi, nakvartýroval se mu do obýváku, otevřel si pivo, které nyní leželo na stole vedle druhého, aniž by se napil. Zřejmě tak učinil jen z důvodu, aby se mohl usadit na pohovce a chovat se vyloženě jako doma. Vždycky stejně, vždycky pohodlně a bez ptaní. Zvykl si, znali se tak dlouho, že jej nějaké Paulovy vrtochy už vůbec nepřekvapovaly, spíš je měl rád. Dotvářely osobnost člověka, někdy ho naprosto účelně a plánovaně vytáčely, navzdory všemu, co z nich dělalo pro obyčejného pozorovatele spíše negativní, působily vskutku roztomile. Nevhodný přívlastek pro padesátiletého chlapa? Možná, přesto Richard jen těžce hledal slovo, které by chování jeho přítele definovalo lépe. Když se ocitli mimo světla reflektorů, třeba ve zkušebně, u někoho z nich doma, zkrátka kdekoliv, Paul přepnul z módu dospělého a rozumného kytaristy metalové kapely do módu rozpustilého štěněte a netvářil se, že na tom hodlá cokoliv měnit.

Ve výjimečných okamžicích se vrátil do lidského standardu alespoň výrazem, mluvou, však stále setrvával v polosedu, nohy překřížené, jeho pozornost při čekání na odpověď přitáhl plyšový polštářek. Natáhl se pro něj, pohazoval s ním, přehrával si jej mezi všemi čtyřmi končetinami, po očku sledoval mladšího. Ten stále váhal, dopřával si čas, který mu byl ochotně nabízen. Zvažoval možnosti, okolnosti, pravděpodobné scénáře při nejrůznějších odpovědích. Na nic převratného nepřišel, ač výraz hovořil o objevení nějaké záludné vědecké skutečnosti, nad níž bádají největší světové kapacity celá desetiletí. Zadumaný v myšlenkách vypustil okolní časoprostor, dokud nedostal oním polštářem po hlavě.

"Vypadalo to, že jsi zamrzl," pokrčil Paul ledabyle rameny na tázavé pozvednutí obočí, zatímco ruku stahoval zpátky. "Já to z tebe páčit nebudu. Jestli chceš bejt sám, tak půjdu. Jen... kdybys potřeboval, chtěl... si promluvit, nebo něco takovýho, tak dej vědět." S těmito slovy se jal odcházet, odložil polštář a zvedl se.

Richard doslova cítil, jak mu v hlavě šrotují ozubená kolečka. Kov se jejich rychlostí škvařil, dostávalo se mu pocitu, že ten kouř, který tvoří, mu nutně musí vycházet ušima. Zamračil se, chtěl něco říct, najednou se mu představa samoty příčila. Nikdy to nezaznamenal, jenže okamžiků, kdy s Paulem osaměl někde mimo dotěrné pohledy ostatních, bylo zoufale málo. A tenhle mohl klidně trvat i déle, jen by musel sesbírat veškerou zbývající odvahu a něco říct. _Nejlépe pravdu,_ navrhlo jeho svědomí nepříjemným tónem. Myšlenek na něj útočilo tolik, že se v nich úplně ztratil, na vteřinu vypadl ze soustředění, potom už se jen přistihl, kterak svírá v pravé dlani levé předloktí druhého muže, hledí do překvapených očí a šeptá: "Počkej."

Svůj hlas nepoznával. Zněl neobvykle nakřáple, jemně, vyjadřoval snad vše, co momentálně cítil, všechny jeho tužby se slily dohromady a opustily jeho rty v této jednoduché prosbě. Stále svíral druhou ruku, vnímal ten dotek, začínaly mu hořet tváře. Zoufale, možná i trochu bojácně, nadále opětoval pohled staršího. V tu chvíli už si opravdu připadal jako teenager. Bizarnost nabírala na obrátkách, jelikož Paul jeho dlaň nesetřásl. Nechal se držet a pouze na něj... koukal. Se stejným zaujetím, neznámou jiskrou v očích a neurčitým, přesto svým způsobem povzbudivým úsměvem. Stál čelem k němu, tuhle změnu taky nějak zaspal. Jen ten pohled, pocit, brnění prstů z kontaktu s pokožkou druhého... sakra, tohle by neměl.

"Jo?" probral ho z všemožných úvah na nesouvisející témata uši hladící hlas. Poslouchal by jej hodiny. Jenže momentálně se od něj očekávala reakce.

Zavrtěl hlavou, postavil se na nohy, ačkoliv tento nápad neshledával nejlepším, poněvadž končetiny se pomalu měnily v nestabilní rosolovitou hmotu. To, co se chystal udělat, považoval za mnohem šílenější. Říkal si, že se musel zbláznit, když se k tomu vážně odhodlal. Potlačil nutkání zdrhnout. Musel jednat, ať měly jeho činy přinést jakékoliv následky. Dříve či později by se té spalující touze a žáru ve svém nitru stejně poddal, tak proč ne hned. Síla se bránit sobě samému mizela, ztrácela se. Chtěl vědět, jaké to je. Jaké je políbit člověka, kterému dávno odevzdal svoje srdce, kterého z hloubi duše miloval. Pustil předloktí, sjel rukou níž a v prstech lehce sevřel Paulovu dlaň. Totéž učinil i s druhou, přejel přes jejich hřbety palci, čekal na nějakou odezvu, nejspíš na odmítavé odtažení a odchod druhého kytaristy, avšak dočkal se jen dalšího odrovnávajícího úsměvu. V Paulových očích tančily veselé jiskřičky. Nevypadal jako někdo, kdo se chystá poplašeně a znechuceně zdrhnout.

Natočil hlavu, přiblížil se. Jejich obličeje dělily pouhé centimetry, jejich dech se smísil. Cítil horko na tváří, jak se mu o ni otřel, nejspíš se červenal, ale na tom teď pramálo záleželo. Nic nenasvědčovalo nezdaru. Už takhle zariskoval dost, tak proč s tím nepohnout ještě víc. Poslední hluboký nádech, než konečně smazal i poslední mezeru, přitiskl svoje rty na druhé a s lehkostí motýlích křídel je políbil. Postrádal vysvětlení, kde se v něm bere taková něžnost, ale přikládal to faktu, že Paula nechtěl vyděsit. Už takhle vnímal, jak tělo naproti ztuhlo. Sotva znatelně se jej dotýkal, nehýbal se, pouze palci letmo hladil druhé dlaně v pokusném gestu jej uklidnit.

Téměř neznatelně pokročil trochu blíž, druhý muž se stále neměl k pohybu, ale neutekl. Překvapení i čirá radost se rozlila jeho tělem, když Paul sotva znatelně pohnul rty a polibek proměnil v opravdový, prohloubil jej, sevření dlaní taktéž opětoval. Zapojil se, odpověděl, jak nejlépe dokázal, promítl do opojného otírání rtů všechny city, které se skrz něj valily ven v ohromných vlnách, jejichž výše se nedala změřit ničím, co znal. Uvědomoval si zatraceně dobře, že se jeho největší sny právě plní, že se to, co tolik chtěl, vážně děje, že skutečně líbá Paula, svého dlouholetého přítele. A taky to, že je to sakra úžasné.

"Jak dlouho?" doneslo se k jeho uším tiše, když se odtáhli. Jedno čelo se opíralo o druhé, prsty propletené a oči přivřené, atmosféra se dala jen sotva považovat za špatnou. Trochu napětí se nad nimi vznášelo spíš proto, že ani jeden nečekal takové vyústění situace.

"Já nevím," přiznal rovněž šeptem, blízkost stačila, aby si rozuměli i bez použití vyšší hlasitosti, "nejspíš... vždycky. Svým způsobem." Jeho hlas zněl stejně nakřáple, cize jako předtím.

"Vlastně jsem přišel... viděl jsem to. Měl jsi v očích něco víc, když ses na mě koukal. Jen jsem to prvně neuměl zařadit. Potom, když ses mi začal vyhýbat, pár věcí jsem si odvodil, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že... uděláš tohle," osvětlil pár věcí.

"To ani mě," souhlasil, "bál jsem se. Ale kdybys... o tohle stál..."

Volba slov se stávala složitější. Slovní zásoba rychle řídla, nakonec došel k závěru, že by se ve svém momentálním rozpoložení nedokázal ani představit, možná by ani nepozdravil, nevypustil by z úst jediné smysluplné slovo. Ta nedokončená prosba visela nad jejich hlavami a vyčkávala, zda se po ní Paul natáhne. Vteřiny se vlekly, jako by tam postával celé roky, kdy nikdo nemluvil. Nakonec se nedočkal ani jediného slova, jediné verbální reakce. Nepřišel nesouhlas, nedostavil se ani souhlas v očekávané podobě. Přišel jinak. Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale když ucítil druhé rty na svých, úplně mu to stačilo. Jeho hrdlo opustilo něco mezi zamručením a zvuku nápadně podobném kočičímu předení, když se jedna Paulova dlaň přesunula na jeho zátylek a druhá jej za bok přitáhla blíž. Cítil druhé tělo v těsné blízkosti, sevřel v pravici jeho čelist, druhou položil na protější rameno.

Jeho nohy se zkrátka rozhodly vypnout. Kolena selhala jako první, pod náporem všech vjemů, neuvěřitelnosti situace, v břiše cítil tančit hejno motýlů a připadal si skutečně o třicet let mladší. Všechno to na něj působilo tak zničujícím vlivem, že se na nohou neudržel, poroučel se k zemi, děkoval za svoji prozřetelnost se předem nasměrovat zády k pohovce, ještě tak sletět až na koberec. Stáhl na sebe i Paula, ústa, stále spojená v láskyplném polibku, se nyní oddělila. Zakřenil se, starší rovněž, načež si vyměnili jeden jediný krátký pohled a jako na povel se rozesmáli.

Paul teď ležel polovinou těla na Richardovi, tlemil se svým obvyklým smíchem, jeden jediný prostý pád změnil atmosféru z až moc vážné na veselou, uvolněnou, skvělou.

"Řekl bych," ujal se slova právě Paul, "že o tohle rozhodně stojím."

"Myslíš jako o nepravděpodobné pády, nehody a potom záchvaty smíchu, který ani nemají důvod?" nadhodil Richard pro odlehčení.

"Jo, ty jsi všude taková chodící katastrofa," neodpustil si ironickou poznámku, prstem mu rozverně dloubl do žeber na znamení, že to nemyslí tak úplně vážně. "Ne, myslel jsem to takhle," pokračoval již seriózně, "chci tebe. Chtěl jsem tě, jen jsem čekal, až se konečně vymáčkneš a řekneš to sám. Došlo mi, že ke Schneiderovi nechceš jít, protože se bojíš, abys po mně nevystartoval, kdyby ses náhodou ožral a přišlo ti to jak skvělej nápad. Stejně jako jsi odřekl několik oslav předtím. I když se možná dělím o první místo tady s Dracem," kývl ke kocourovi, jenž je pozoroval s nakloněnou hlavou a pohledem _bylo mi to jasný._ "Možná se s ním budeš dělit taky," otočil se potom zpět k Richardovi, "nějak se nemůžu rozmyslet, koho z vás teď budu milovat víc."

"Takže?" další pozvednutí obočí na tváři mladšího. Zřejmě mu úplně nedocházel význam toho dodatku. Nebo mu spíš docházel naprosto přesně, jen jej uši nějak odmítaly poslat dál.

"Ty jsi taky případ," protočil Paul očima, "miluju tě. A když to bude potřeba, dostaneš to písemně. Jen podpis krví ti k tomu asi nehodím."

"Tak to nevím," oplatil Richard stejnou sarkastickou mincí, "jestli ti bez toho podpisu uvěřím. Ale taky tě miluju."

Dalších slov nebylo potřeba, znovu si přivlastnil ty dokonalé rty, tentokrát však mnohem jistěji. Tělem se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo a nezměrné štěstí. Paul možná vážně viděl víc, než mohli všichni ostatní. Možná měl nějaký šestý smysl, nebo byl prostě jen skvělý pozorovatel, ale na tom nezáleželo. Důležitým se stalo jen to, že se vzájemné city dvou mužů konečně dostaly na povrch, nechaly prostor lásce, aby si našla místo v srdcích, spojila jejich duše a dala jim příležitost trávit společnou budoucnost.

Na pohovce ve vzájemném objetí je vyrušil až kocour, který zjevně usoudil, že už ho nebaví ležet na koberci. Vyskočil nahoru s elegancí vyšlechtěné kočky s královským rodokmenem, přeťapkal se zdviženou hlavou až k nim, nečekal na svolení, pár kratšími skoky se dostal Paulovi na klín a vyžádal si pozornost. A proč taky ne, že, napadlo ho, podrbal jej v husté srsti, kocour se zatím párkrát otočil a pohodlně si lehl.

"Už se ho nezbavíš," poznamenal Richard jen tak mezi řečí.

"Co s tím. Tak ho budu brát s sebou. Naučil jsi ho hrát na kytaru? Protože jinak to půjde dost těžko."

"Dělám na tom, struny už ničí docela obstojně," řekl mírně vyčítavě, přesto se na něj nemohl zlobit. Kukadla, jakými ten chlupáč zvládal odzbrojit naprosto každého, stačila. Takže za likvidaci strun dostal jen káravý výraz a pohlazení s trpným pokrčením rameny.

"Na tom se dá stavět."

***

Blížila se půlnoc, zbývalo pouhých pět minut, když se Draco konečně odebral vedle a usnul. Richard to komentoval pár poznámkami o tom, že neví, proč teda kupoval ten pelíšek a obří škrabadlo, ale Paul jej jen s úsměvem odtáhl pryč. V ledničce našel vychlazené šampaňské, otevřel ho, povedlo se mu i nerozbít jediné světlo v místnosti, nalil do dvou skleniček tak akorát, v chodbě se stavil pro kabát, Richardovi podal bundu, dostrkal ho po schodech do patra a přes zkušebnu až na balkón.

"Nevěděl jsem, že si tak potrpíš na novoroční přípitky," neodpustil si poznámku, když mu dal konečně pokoj.

"Nejen novoroční," zavrtěl hlavou, "ber to takhle. Nový rok, nový začátek. Myslím, že nechceš, aby to skončilo u pár polibků. Takže... co si připít na nás?"

"To zní moc dobře," usmál se, přijal nabízenou sklenici a s úderem půlnoci s ní cinkl o druhou. Hvězdami poseté nebe a k zemi se snášející sněhové vločky podtrhly slavnostní atmosféru, dotvářely jakési pomyslné kouzlo okamžiku, takže mu všechno přišlo ještě mnohem krásnější, ale asi by se takhle spokojeně cítil i při jiném počasí. Zezadu Paula objal, jeho dlaně se ocitly v druhých, na hrudi cítil záda. Paul natočil hlavu, v záři nedalekého ohňostroje políbil svého nynějšího partnera. Richard se do polibku usmál. Jeho život byl kompletní, teď už věděl jistě, že i nadále bude. V tu chvíli se cítil skutečně šťastný.


End file.
